Year 21 OSCAR Ceremony
Year 21 Oscar Statistics The Show Coming live from Hollywood Califnonia isssssssssssssssss The Academy Awards! Brought to you by American Express and Coca Cola! With your host, the one, the only, Jim Carrey! -*you see a screen come on* Carrey: Why hello, I'm coming to California as we speak! *You see him in a car* But first, I like to perform a duo with Jim Carrey! -*laughter throughout this* -*You see a split screen with 2 of him performing "California here we come!"* -*Carrey drives up to Hollywood* Carrey: Well you know, I'm probably not suppose to say this, but to those who have been here, Hollywood is a trashy place! *tons of laughs and claps* Carrey: Okay I'm at the door, why hello Tom Cruise, how are you? -*A man turns around that looks nothing like him, laughter* Carrey: I loved you in Top Impossible! *more laughs* -*Instead of coming on stage Carrey runs in through the audince, tons and tons of laughs!* Carrey: Okay now, welcome to the Oscars! I'm your host! And yes I'm your host and I don't know my name! *laughter* -*Checks a card* Oh yes, its Jim Carrey! *laughs* Carrey: Well tonight we have diverse noms, how often are animated films, fantasies and Steven King films all here together? And lets not forget 1 film has only 1 nomination for picture! How often does that happen! Well my favorite movie was "My Life as Jim Carrey" -*laughter* It was nominated for nothing and grossed nothing. -*laughs* First off I like to start with a song, hit it everyone! -*You hear California Girls but instead its Oscar girls, tons of laughs and claps* Carrey: So now on with the show! Or is it? *laughs* Best Costumes presented by Tommy Lee Jones! Jones: Well tonight we have some nice costumes! From diverse settings here are tonights nominees: The Alchemist *for its costumes of another era* Burn The Ship *for its Naval costumes* Pioneer of Freedom *for the costumes of 1800 slaves.* Scavengers of the Seven Seas *for its sailor costumes* Urza's Last Conquest *for costumes of fantasy* And the winner is........... Urza's Last Conquest! Winner: Thank you! I like to thank the Academy. And everyone at WB, thanks alot! I love you guys! Best animated feature presented by Nemo! Nemo: Why hello there, I'm Nemo! Tonight were presenting best animated feature! *you see him in a screen in what looks like the ocean* We have some great noms that are documentries. *laughs* And the nominees are: Kingdom Hearts: The Gemini Stone The Library Lyle the Nile Crocodile Peace of the West Vive la Liberté And the winner is.......... Vive La Librete! Winner: Thank you. I like to thank the Academy. And everyone involved in this movie. Thank you so much! -*first song, Black Hills of My Heart from Black Hills of Wyoming is played* -*followed by the first Oscar nomination, Vive La Librete is shown* Best Supporting Actress presented by Peter O'Toole! O'Toole: I'm surprised I can still attend these at my age. *laughs* Really, I just realized that I always looked at the older people here, and now I realize there are no more old people here! *laughs* Okay the nominees are quite nice, and there all young! *laughs* And the nominees are: Kate Beckinsale for Scavengers of the Seven Seas *her talking to the lead* Nadya Ilyin for The Siberian Tiger *her overcoming her moms death and crying* Jewel Staite for Survivor *her sitting down and remembering something* Meg Ryan for No Sleep *her crying over her daughter* Sela Ward for The Perfect Setup *her talking to Ford* And the winner is............. Well its not me for the Some Like it Hot remake! -*tons of laughs* Wow! What do you know! Nadya Ilyin for The Siberian Tiger! -*She comes up with her dad* -*she says thank you in Russian and starts to cry* Her dad: Well my daughter dosn't know much English, she is learning though. But this is great for are family and we love you guys! Were trying to move into the US, and we might by early next year! *some claps in the audince* So thank you Americans for loving my daughter. She is my angel! *some awws throughout the audience* -*Carrey returns* Carrey: Well the Russians must of invaded the Oscars! *laughs* Nah I kid, I love you guys! Well for those of you keeping track of the awards and what we have said, I say....Why? *laughs* Tonight we have films from everywhere and all we can talk about are the movies nominated! So I decided to do something for Steven Speilberg! Its called "Jim Carrey does Spielberg movies* -*laughs* First, here is ET! -*You see a fake ET come in and Carrey is dressed like Barrymore, tons of laughs* Next, Jurassic Park! -*you see the van in the tree and Carrey is being chased by a dinosaur that looks like Dino, tons of laughs!* Finally, Raiders of the Lost Ark! -*you see Carrey being chased by a small rock, tons and tons of laughs* Carrey: Did you steal these Speilberg from me? *tons of laughs, Speilberg nodding his head* Best Art Direction presented by Denzel Washington! Washington: Well now we have the best of the sets! They all look great I think! And the nominees are: Burn The Ship *for the big wonderous ship* The Long Walk *for the prison* Mysteries of the Beyond *for space. the final frontier *laughs* The Siberian Tiger *for the looks of Russia in the 1800s* Urza's Last Conquest *for a fantasy world* And the winner is............ The Long Walk! Winner: thank you so much! I like to thank everyone at WB for this movie, and to Frank Darabount, you rock! Thanks! Best Forign film presented by Tom Hanks! Hanks: Hello, hola, bonjour or whatever they say! This is best forign film. Presenting the best of the movies we don't understand. *laughs* The nominees are: Der Gasmann El Chino Fujimori El Libertador Mahabharat The Siberian Tiger And the winner is.......... El Liberator! Winner: Thank you America! I love you guys! *the trio of songs from Vive La Librete are played* *2nd film Longest Journey is shown* Best Film Editing presented by Patrick Stewart! Stewart: Well you play Picard, you play Professor X, and you even play a guy in a murder mystery so now they want you to present an award! *laughs* Really now this is the best of editing, after all the roles I have played I love how they edit! And the nominees are: The Long Walk The Longest Journey Pioneer of Freedom Sherlock Holmes: A Study In Scarlet Urza's Last Conquest And the winner is................ The Long Walk! Winner: thank you so much! Thanks to everyone who made this possible. And to the director of course. And the cast of this! *Carrey returns* Carrey: Hello, I'm Jim Carrey! Did you guys know that? *laughs* I love my job as being the host! Really, I do! *laughs* But right now I'm going to be a *runs behind the stage for a moment and comes back in a janitor outfit, tons of laughs* A janitor! *starts to clean the stage* Carrey: I love my job as the janitor! *laughs* Carrey: Seriouslly though, I love you janitors! Best Supporting Actor presented by Helen Mirren! Mirren: Well here now are the best of the supporting actors! They all did wonderful jobs! And the nominees are: Daniel Craig for The Chess Player *him playing chess* Paul Giammati for Sherlock Holmes: A Study In Scarlet *him talking* Tom Hanks for No Sleep *him talking to his daughter* Tommy Lee Jones for Black Hills of Wyoming *him riding a horse* Shia LaBeouf for The Long Walk *him talking* And the winner is............ Shia LaBouf for Long Walk! LaBeouf: Thank you so much! I like to thank the Academy, and to Frank Darabount. And to everyone who was involved in this, you guys are great! Thank you very much! -*3rd film, Land of Creasent is shown* Best Documentry presented by Clive Owen! *Bond music plays* Owen: Well here is documentry! We have some great docs! And the nominees are: Bullying 9/11: The Worst Distater that Brought Us Together Rx and Roll The Virginia Tech Massacre And the winner is: 9/11: The Worst Distater that Brought Us Together! Winner: Wow! thank you so much! Thank you God for this! Thank you to the Academy for honoring us tonight! And to those who saw us, thanks! Thank you everyone! Best Score presented by James Earl Jones! Jones: Well now were up to where we give out the award to the best composer! And the nominees are: The Alchemist (James Newton Howard) The Black Hills of Wyoming (John Ottman) Scavengers of the Seven Seas(John Williams) Urza's Last Conquest (Javier Navarrete) Vive la Liberte (Alan Menken) And the winner is............. Alan Mekan for Vive La Librete! Meken: Thanks. I like to thank everyone here tonight. And to the Academy, thank you very much! Thanks to the other noiminees as well!